This invention relates to such a type of fuel supply apparatus in an internal combustion for a motorcar or the like that a fuel injection nozzle is used therein.
As an apparatus of this kind, there has been hitherto known such a type one that fuel is injected directly from a fuel injection nozzle into an intake passage which is in communication with a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine. This type of apparatus, however, has such a drawback that for covering a multiple cylinder engine up to a high speed range it is required that the injection nozzle is in plural number and is of a high responsibility, and thus the apparatus becomes complicated in construction. For removing this drawback, there has been hitherto known such a type of apparatus that a part of the injection fuel is adhered to a pipe in the intake passage so that the adhered fuel is gradually carried and supplied by the air. This type one, however, has still such a drawback that it is difficult to distribute the fuel uniformly to to the multiple cylinders of the engine because the inertia of the fuel flow is differentiated by a driving condition of the engine.